Tim
"There are some that call me... Tim" Appearance Standing at 5'10" with dark messy hair littered with twigs and tree moss, his armor and equipment can be traced back to his life as a bayou hermit. His breastplate has been patched and held together using crocodile hides and thick bark. Tall laced boots keep his legs free moving through the deep swamp muck of his home land. A beautiful sickle is strapped to his waist and a long spear is holstered on his back. Backstory Roaming the eastern swamps and bayou wilds, having long since forgotten his mortal given name, destined to spin off into a never ending circle of death and rebirth, there are some who call him Tim. A wildling born and raised amongst the Borden Lake bayou, he is a Reincarnated Druid. This is a Druid Archetype that has spun into a never ending cycle of death and new life. Growing up on the Bayou of Borden his partner were witch doctors of a small village. One day slavers came through and slaughtered his entire family; he was the only survivor and has since pursued a life to gain pure apathy from nature. One day he happened upon a crocodile den but when he searched it he found two smooth, large eggs. Upon closer examination one had cracked and its contents were long gone, the other remained intact. Drawn to the egg he left his home and pursued his own practice of healing the sick and curing disease. The egg hatched and a baby Allosaurus (bipedal dinosaur, late Jurassic period) is born and after spending 5 years of his life to raise and train it in the deep southern terrain. After wandering for so long and endulging on so many “herbs” he has forgotten all about his common given name, the beings of the wilderness spoke and his name was Tim. And so the people called unto him, Tim. After seeking to advance his training he vowed to go off into the civilized world and better himself. However this ment saying goodbye to his beloved dinosaur, also named Tim. His decide to leave it with his partner at Borden and head inland in search of wealth to rescue his partner from debt, vowing to return for it soon. True Facts Human, Reincarnated Druid (5) Stats* *Str 14 *Dex 14 *Con 12 *Int 8 *Wis 20 *Cha 12 *all stats were calculated using pathfinders 20 point buy HP 40 AC 18, Touch 12, Flat-Footed 16 Fort +5, Ref +3, Will +5 CMB 5, CMD 17, BAB +3, Init +2 Weapons: MW Sickle, Spear Armor: Druidly anointed breastplate And his faithful companion... also Tim After the hatchling began to grow, feeding mostly off swamp dwelling mammals and fish she grew to be over a meter tall. At 5 years old she has much growing left to do, Standing on muscular hind legs with sharp talons on each foot she can reach speeds of up to 20km/h. Having spent so long in solitary confinement Tim was unable to think of a half decent name for the beast, so he named her Tim. Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:PCs Category:Browse